Valentine's Day at the 11th
by Totoromo
Summary: Canon setting. Ikkaku and Yumichika tell Kenpachi about Valentine's Day and go through a list to pick someone out for him. KenpachixIchigo has some IkkaYumi too . Other pairings mentioned in passing. Oneshot.


**Title:** Valentine's Day at the 11th

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, sexual situations, sex, language, lemon

**Description:** Ikkaku and Yumichika tell Kenpachi about Valentine's Day and go through a list to pick someone out for him. KenpachixIchigo (has some IkkaYumi too). Other pairings mentioned in passing. Oneshot.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

_A/N: Ouch, I've been typing too much, my hands hurt! But I wasn't inspired for awhile and have been really inspired lately so here's a Valentine's Day fic (kinda?) I got this idea when working on that lastest chapter of Blind._

_

* * *

_

"Ikkaku..." Yumichika whined.

"I want more," Ikkaku said huskily.

"I don't know that we should..."

"I'm not asking," Ikkaku said, "I'm telling." He rubbed between Yumichika legs, teasing him but not touching him.

"Damn it, Ikkaku," Yumichika replied, raising his spiritual pressure.

"More," Ikkaku ordered, caressing Yumichika.

Yumichika bit his lip and started to let himself go. He could hear Ikkaku groaning above him.

* * *

Kenpachi was a little surprised to see Yumichika looking slightly flustered, with his normally perfect hair out of place.

"Long lunch?" he asked.

"Uh...yeah..." Ikkaku answered.

"You know, I don't know that I've ever felt you two fight so hard," Kenpachi said.

"I...what?" Ikkaku stuttered.

"Usually Yumichika holds too much back, and honestly you do too, not wanting to hurt him," Kenpachi said. "But this afternoon I could feel you guys going all out."

"Captain, we weren't fighting," Yumichika said smoothly.

"Yumichika!" Ikkaku practically yelled.

"You see today is Valentine's Day and Ikkaku gave me a very special present so I gave him one back," Yumichika continued.

Ikkaku was looking red and Kenpachi was looking at him with confusion.

"What's Valentine's Day?" he asked.

"They celebrate it in the world of the living, although I've been seeing more and more people in the seireitei celebrate it as well. It's a day for lovers. You give gifts to the ones you love, or send cards to your secret crushes," Yumichika explained.

"So Ikkaku gave you something?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes, a collar."

"What the hell would you want a collar for?" Kenpachi wondered.

"I swear if you answer Yumichika..." Ikkaku threatened.

"And so I reciprocated with amazing sex," Yumichika answered.

"That was worse!" Ikkaku groaned.

"You guys were fucking?"

"Yes," Yumichika answered.

"Seriously, all of that spiritual pressure was you two going at it?" Kenpachi asked.

"Yes," reaffirmed Yumichika.

Ikkaku had either gotten shorter or he was trying to sink into the floor.

"Huh. I didn't know you could do that," Kenpachi said.

"Well, you need someone with high enough spiritual pressure, and considering yours I'm not surprised," Yumichika stated.

"I got an idea!" Yachiru said from the couch.

"You shouldn't even be listening to this," Ikkaku complained.

"Let's find someone for Kenny!" Yachiru suggested.

"Oh my god! Let's do it!" Yumichika happily agreed. "It's the perfect day for it too!"

"Let's make a list," Yachiru said.

"Come on, Ikkaku, you're helping too," Yumichika pulled on his partner.

"I'm not going to...look getting the captain laid isn't really something..."

Yachiru bit his head.

* * *

"This mostly looks just like a list of captains and lieutenants," Kenpachi said, frowning.

"Well, I mean, with your spiritual pressure it would have to be someone of that rank to not pass out," Yumichika pointed out.

"Guess so," Kenpachi admitted. "I uh, see you put women _and_ men?

"You really should be more open minded about these things," Yumichika said. "Besides, if you haven't tried everything, how do you know what you like? There's not too many women that could keep up with you."

Kenpachi grunted but didn't answer. He looked over the list. It was in order of squad. "You really put the old man and his lieutenant on here? I mean, really."

Yumichika shrugged. Ikkaku looked embarrassed. "But he has really good snacks to go with tea!" Yachiru offered.

"No," Kenpachi said firmly. "Soifon...she's like two feet tall. That just ain't gonna work. I'm glad you didn't put Omaeda on the list or I would have had to punch someone."

"Wait, so Yamamoto just gets a no but Omaeda is somehow too far?" Ikkaku asked.

"I would rather kill myself, personally," Yumichika replied.

Ikkaku got the brief and very unwelcome image of Omaeda with Yumichika in his arms. "I'd kill him first," he growled. Yumichika looked at him with adoration. He always loved when Ikkaku got jealous or possessive.

"Kira...uh, I think he might just cower in a corner if I came onto him," Kenpachi said. "Plus...whatever his relationship with Gin was, it was bizarre. Not sure I wanna step in that."

"I don't know, he's still pretty cute," Ikkaku pointed out. Yumichika punched him. "I mean, has stupid hair and tiny eyes and er...smells bad?" Ikkaku corrected himself.

"Unohana and Isane, why did you guys put them on the list?" Kenpachi asked.

"What do you mean? I mean, at least Isane is nice and tall, and Captain Unohana is supposed to be really powerful," Ikkaku said. "Plus, I've see her without her hair braided in front like that," he made a gesture to indicate large breasts.

"Yeah, but they're together," Kenpachi said.

"They're...really?" Yumichika asked.

"Uh yeah. Kinda think I don't have the equipment to be their type, if you know what I mean," Kenpachi replied.

"Oh," Yumichika said.

"Ok, and Momo is just crazy," Kenpachi said as he continued down the list. "I'm assuming she'd blabber nonstop about Aizen and I'd have to fight my urge to stab her because she's obviously got a screw loose and I don't wanna feel bad about killing a retarded woman."

"Ah, but what about the 6th?" Yumichika said with a grin.

Kenpachi considered. "Hm..."

"Just think of how much fun you'd have breaking Captain Kuchiki," Yumichika pointed out.

"Renji definitely has lots of passion," Ikkaku added.

"Yeah but don't you think that they might have a thing for each other?" Kenpachi said.

"What? No. I mean, I know they're not dating," Yumichika replied.

"Well of course, Byakuya has a stick up his butt that is going to take some time to remove, but doesn't Renji have a thing for him?" Kenpachi went on.

Ikkaku thought about it. "I kinda always thought he like Rukia, but he's told me he didn't like ten times. So maybe I just had the wrong Kuchiki."

Yachiru's eyes were wide. "You," Kenpachi pointed at her. "Don't say anything about this."

Yachiru pouted. "I wasn't going to say anything, I was just going to tie up Byaka and leave him in Renji's room."

Kenpachi laughed. "Alright, if you think you can get away with it..."

"I'll just wait until he's sleeping," Yachiru said, thinking it out.

"Komamura..." Kenpachi read off the next name. "Uh...does he even have...I mean, what's he like down there?"

Ikkaku and Yumichika shrugged. "I can find out," Yachiru offered.

"No!" all three men said at once.

"Yeah, I think I'm staying away from that...even though I am curious," Kenpachi looked at that list. "You didn't list off Iba."

"I'm sure as hell not gonna let Iba date you," Ikkaku frowned.

"You really don't know that Shunsui and Jushiro are together?" Kenpachi asked, continuing to the next squad.

"Well, we thought they might be, but weren't sure," Ikkaku offered by way of explanation. "I mean...the women..."

"Yeah, they have some sort of arrangement," Kenpachi said.

"What about Nanao? She has that whole stern sexy librarian thing going on," Yumichika said. "And she has beautiful hair."

"She's dating Shuuhei," Kenpachi replied.

Yumichika's mouth fell open. "Why do you know more than me about all of this?" he asked his captain.

"Shunsui has a big mouth and he gets drunk at my place every other weekend," Kenpachi mentioned. "You guys really put Hitsugaya on the list? That's just wrong."

"Uh, Yachiru did," Ikkaku said awkwardly.

"He's really cute!" Yachiru offered.

"Then maybe you should go bother him, I ain't," Kenpachi grunted.

"Hm," Yachiru looked like she was considering.

"Alright, just pretend I didn't say that and never talk to him again," Kenpachi ordered, seeing the look on her face.

"Ok, Rangiku. You can't say anything against Rangiku," Ikkaku said, pointing to the next name on the list.

"Oh yeah, we actually already got together," Kenpachi said. "It didn't really work out."

Both Ikkaku and Yumichika blinked. "You...really? When?" Yumichika finally blurted out.

Kenpachi waved his hand and went to the next name. "I'm glad you didn't stick Mayuri here but Nemu ain't that much better."

"She has great legs," Yumichika mentioned.

"Yeah, and is probably booby trapped to explode if someone touches her," Kenpachi said. "Plus...I mean...is she alive or like a doll or what?"

The list went on to the 13th. "Well, I already told you why Ukitake is out. I'm glad you didn't include the thirds because I'd kill them within minutes. But Rukia Kuchiki? She's as tiny as Soifon."

"But think of how much it would piss off Captain Kuchiki," Ikkaku grinned.

"Heh, yeah, that's almost worth it. Hm...I guess out of all them she's..." Kenpachi's eyes flared. "Ichigo," he breathed.

"Huh? He's not on the list," Yumichika said.

"What? No I just mean I feel Ichigo nearby. I wonder if I can get him to fight?" Kenpachi wondered.

"But Kenny, don't you think Ichigo would be perfect?" Yachiru said.

"Perfect? For what?"

"For this..." Yachiru pointed at the list.

Kenpachi was silent for a moment, then got a wide grin. "Well let's find out," he said.

"Wait, you need a Valentine's Day present for him," Yumichika told him.

"Like what?"

"Flowers?" Yumichika suggested.

"Ichigo Kurosaki does _not _want flowers," Kenpachi growled.

"Candy!" Yachiru chirped.

"Jewelry?" Yumichika proposed.

"What was that thing that you gave Yumichika?" Kenpachi asked Ikkaku.

"I doubt he's ready for that," Yumichika smiled.

"What was it?"

"It's...a collar...for submission/dominance play," Ikkaku explained with a red face.

Kenpachi just looked slightly confused.

"...in the bedroom," Yumichika added.

"Oh," Kenpachi finally got it. "That sounds kind of fun actually."

"You don't want to scare him off," Yumichika said.

"Actually, I thought of the perfect thing," Kenpachi grinned.

* * *

"Hey, kid," Kenpachi greeted Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes went a little wild as he scanned for areas to dart off towards. "Why are you here on Valentine's Day? Shouldn't be with uh...that chick...the one that follows you around yelling your name all the time?"

"Are you talking about Orihime?" Ichigo asked.

"Orange-red hair and uh...well endowed?" Kenpachi questioned.

"Yeah, that's Orihime," Ichigo answered. "We're not...like that. Actually I came here because Valentine's Day is kind of awkward for me. I always get card and things and I don't know how to respond."

"Oh come on, you're almost out of school by now, are you saying that you're not dating anyone?" Kenpachi asked.

"This is a really strange conversation to be having with you," Ichigo stated. Kenpachi waited for an answer. "Uh, no," Ichigo finally said.

"I bet I know why," Kenpachi replied.

"Why?"

"Because you were waiting for me," Kenpachi grinned.

"Yeah, ha ha, I was..." Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he gulped nervously. "Um...funny joke?" he said lamely.

"I got you something," Kenpachi said.

"F-for Valentine's Day?" Ichigo said with trepidation.

Kenpachi handed over a small wrapped object. "I think you'll like it."

"Um..." Ichigo just stared at it for a while.

"You should open it now," Kenpachi told him.

"Oh, ok," Ichigo said, proceeding to unwrap the gift. He looked confused when he saw what it was.

"Basically it's a pass that let's you come here whenever you want," Kenpachi said. "I figured you must be getting tired of having to wait for Renji or Rukia to open up senkaimon for you or having to get permission to come since you ain't on a squad or anything."

Ichigo eyed the gift. "I...thank you," he got out.

"I'm hoping you'll use it to see more of me," Kenpachi grinned.

"Haha, you should probably stop joking about that," Ichigo said, his hands in his hair.

"Oh, I ain't joking," Kenpachi said.

"Um...I'm not really interested in a relationship right now," Ichigo replied.

Kenpachi just moved closer to him. Ichigo panicked and bolted. Kenpachi just laughed. He loved a good chase. Ichigo had gotten faster over the years too, which made it even more fun. He caught up to Ichigo in a small grove of cherry trees. Ichigo was winded but he unwrapped his zanpakuto and put in in front of him.

"I don't think Byakuya is going to forgive you if you destroy his precious cherry trees," Kenpachi said, smiling.

"You stay there," Ichigo warned him.

"Or what? You'll fight me? Like that's not what I want anyways?" Kenpachi laughed.

Maybe that's all he wants really, a fight, Ichigo thought. He's just trying a different tactic this time, and I almost fell for it. He put his zanpakuto back on his back. He gasped as Kenpachi wrapped his arms around him and pressed him into a tree.

"You let your guard down," Kenpachi whispered into his ear. "Or is it just that you really want me to catch you after all?"

"I...no!" Ichigo replied. He pushed Kenpachi off of him. "You are really serious about this?" he asked.

"Oh come on, you know there's something between us. Why not see how far it goes?" Kenpachi said.

"No," Ichigo said firmly.

"You know there's no escape, right? I mean, what happens if you die? You're just gonna come back here to me," Kenpachi grinned.

"Are you saying all these years of you stalking me, you were chasing after me for a different reason?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know why I was chasing you. I never got to catch you so I never figured it out," Kenpachi said. "Why don't you let me catch you and we can find out together?"

"I don't understand..." said Ichigo. "You don't know if you like me?"

"I know that I feel something for you that I don't feel for other people," Kenpachi said. "But I ain't gonna lie, I've never liked another man before."

"So I'm just an experiment?"

"Aren't you curious, Ichigo?" Kenpachi was close to him again. "I'm betting that you've been kissed before and it just didn't do it for you. I'm betting that you've never dated anyone because you didn't want to go through the motions and pretend."

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Trust me, I've been there. I haven't even thought about sex for maybe a hundred years," Kenpachi said.

"Wow."

"Because it's not enough for me," Kenpachi was close enough to growl into Ichigo's ear again. "But I'm betting maybe we can make something." Ichigo wasn't trying to get away anymore. "Just close your eyes for a second, and let me kiss you."

"But..."

"No one will know. It's just the two of us here. You'll think about it later and wonder if you don't," Kenpachi said.

Ichigo thought for a moment and then slowly nodded.

"But first...I wanna try something..." Kenpachi said. Despite what people thought, he did actually keep a grip on his spiritual pressure. He couldn't make it as low as the other captains, but he could make it low enough that he wasn't driving the rest of his squad to the ground in pain. Of course, the eye patch helped with that too. Right now he focused on Ichigo. He visualized a field around him, his spiritual pressure, and imagined it wrapped tightly around Ichigo.

Ichigo gasped. Kenpachi thought about kissing Ichigo, about Ichigo under him calling his name in passion, about them both naked and rubbing on each other. He focused his lustful thoughts directly on the boy in front of him and was rewarded by seeing Ichigo's eyes go wide.

"Can you do it?" Kenpachi asked. Ichigo knew what he meant and he reached out as well. Kenpachi could feel him all around him, tight like a vise, like he was in Ichigo's clenched hand. "Yeah..." he said. He wrapped his hand around Ichigo's throat firmly, pulling the boy towards him. He kissed Ichigo's lips roughly. Ichigo began to kiss him back, tentatively at first, but then with more force. Kenpachi grabbed Ichigo's lip in his teeth and bit down. Ichigo groaned as he felt the taste of blood in his mouth. Kenpachi's tongue lapped up the blood, and then dove into Ichigo's mouth, licking at the blood that had dripped there as well. Finally he released his hold on Ichigo's neck and pulled away.

"So?" Kenpachi asked.

"I...could ask you the same thing," Ichigo replied breathily.

"I think...that you'd look really good with a collar," Kenpachi said.

"W-what?"

"Around your neck, like you were my sex slave," Kenpachi continued. He smiled. "I can see the idea gets you off."

"Of course not! That's..."

"In the spirit of continued experimentation, why don't we at least try?" Kenpachi said.

"I...I've never even had sex! Why would I want..."

"Want me to tie you to the bed, gag you, and fuck you silly?" Kenpachi finished for him.

"K-Kenpachi," Ichigo meant it to come out more assertive and angry, and a lot less like a moan.

"If you ask me to go, I'll go," Kenpachi said.

"Then...go," Ichigo answered. Almost before the words were out of his mouth, Kenpachi was gone.

* * *

"Alright, everyone out of the office," Kenpachi told everyone. "And you probably don't want to be anywhere near here either," he added.

They filed out the door, holding back their questions about how it had gone with Ichigo.

Kenpachi was looked at his desk with a furrowed brow.

It took a good hour, but Ichigo showed up. "Kenpachi, we need to talk," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Kenpachi agreed. He was holding something in his hand.

"Look, I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything but I..." Ichigo stopped as Kenpachi looped something around his hand. "What are you doing?"

"Keep talking, I'm listening," Kenpachi said, looping Ichigo's other hand.

"It's just that I don't really feel like..." Ichigo was being tied down to the desk now, face first. "Kenpachi, you shouldn't be..." he could feel his legs being tied to the legs of the desk.

"That looks...really nice," Kenpachi told him.

Ichigo was breathing hard. He turned his head to watch Kenpachi. "Look, I uh...you need to...let me go..."

"You seem a little unsure about that," Kenpachi said. "And you certainly weren't struggling." He walked behind Ichigo and placed a hand on the small of his back. "You are pretty helpless like this you know, and I told everyone to leave."

"...I..."

Kenpachi began to do what he had done before, bearing down on Ichigo with his spiritual pressure. This time he didn't have to think about things to get his blood going, he was already painfully turned on, and he made sure to pour every ounce of that emotion into his spiritual pressure.

"Oh," Ichigo moaned.

"If you don't come back at me, I might crush you," Kenpachi warned, raising his pressure more. He felt Ichigo's hit him like a wave. He got behind Ichigo's sprawled body and pressed his clothed erection into Ichigo's ass.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo said, this time lustfully.

"Do you want that?" Kenpachi asked, pushing into him again, his hands working at Ichigo's thighs.

"I...yes..." Ichigo finally admitted. Just hearing those words made Kenpachi's spiritual pressure sky rocket. Ichigo quickly raised his as well.

"It's so...chaotic..." Kenpachi said as he felt Ichigo. He kissed at the back of Ichigo's neck. "Do you want me to take you right now, here at my desk?"

"...yes..." Ichigo breathed.

"Everyone is going to be able to feel it," Kenpachi said. "Anyone walking by the windows will see you."

Ichigo just moaned in response.

"This is really want you wanted, wasn't it? Someone to call you on your bullshit and push you into it," Kenpachi said. "I warn you right now I'll push you farther and farther every damn day. I'm going to make you feel so good you're not even thinking straight, and you sure as hell aren't going to walk straight."

"Kenpachi," Ichigo called out.

"And everyone will know you're mine," Kenpachi said. "Completely and utterly mine."

"Kenpachi!" Ichigo said louder. "Fucking take of my clothes already!"

Kenpachi laughed. He was able to untie Ichigo's kimono and lift it up, and release his hakama and fundoshi and pull them down. He himself got completely naked. He went to the back of his desk, so that Ichigo could clearly see him. "Kiss me," Kenpachi ordered.

"I can't..." Ichigo looked up, but he realized that Kenpachi's erection was just in front of him. He reached out with his tongue and gave an experimental lick. Kenpachi shuddered and stepped closer. Ichigo kissed the head of his penis, and then moved further down, moving his tongue across it curiously. He felt Kenpachi's hand on his head.

"Yeah," Kenpachi said. "That's good," he encouraged Ichigo. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensations, letting his spiritual pressure whip out at the boy. Ichigo groaned again, but this time because his mouth was still around Kenpachi's cock it vibrated all the way through him. Kenpachi grunted and pulled away. Ichigo whined slightly. "Ha, you like that, huh?" Kenpachi said. "You like the taste of me you little cocksucker?" Ichigo didn't answer, just sent a heated look towards Kenpachi. Then he grinned and spiked his spiritual pressure.

"What are you doing?" Kenpachi asked. Ichigo had struggled a little bit and had grabbed his zanpakuto which had been tied down to the desk with him.

"Bankai," Ichigo said.

"Fuck," Kenpachi called out as he felt it.

"Eye...eye patch..." Ichigo panted.

"What?"

"Take the eye patch off," Ichigo said.

Kenpachi complied. "Fucking kinky bitch," he got out. He quickly moved behind Ichigo again. Since he'd had time to prepare he'd actually gotten something to help things along. He just hope that Kurotsuchi hadn't been lying and it wasn't going to accidentally change Ichigo into anything or poison him. He pulled out the tube and put some of the stuff on his fingers. He had a fairly good understanding of what to do, even if he hadn't done it before. He held his finger at Ichigo's entrance for a moment before pressing it in. Ichigo made a noise. Kenpachi laughed. He moved the finger around for a while before putting in another finger.

"You look so good like this," Kenpachi said, admiring the view as he moved his fingers wider. He leaned forward and gave Ichigo a small bite on his ass. "Oh, you really like this now, don't cha?" he asked, as he moved his fingers in and out of Ichigo and felt the boy begin to move with him, making small noises as he did so. "One more and then you're gonna be in trouble," Kenpachi said, putting in a third finger.

"Kenpachi," Ichigo groaned.

"You're getting it now," Kenpachi said happily as he lined himself up with Ichigo.

"Is it gonna hurt?" Ichigo asked, feeling the blunt feeling of the head of Kenpachi's cock as his entrance.

"Oh yeah," Kenpachi replied, shoving himself in.

"Damn it, fuck you, Kenpachi!" Ichigo yelled at him as he felt searing pain.

"And exactly what are you gonna do about it?" Kenpachi said. "You're definitely at my mercy right now...and you definitely like it that way."

Kenpachi was talking to keep his mind off of what he wanted to be doing, which was pounding the hell out of Ichigo. He didn't think it was just because he hadn't sex for awhile. No, it was just that being inside Ichigo was infinitely better than any other sort of sex he'd ever had. And they hadn't even started the fun.

"Shit, kid, you better be ok for me to go soon because..." Kenpachi trailed off.

"Can't handle it?" Ichigo joked, wriggly around slightly.

Kenpachi groaned. "You little," he said, pulling himself out of Ichigo and then thrusting in hard.

"Ah!" Ichigo said.

"You think this is good now, wait 'til I find that special spot that'll make you goo," Kenpachi said with a laugh. He began to thrust in rhythm, changing his angle.

"KENPACHI!" Ichigo yelled out.

"Oh, what, did that feel good?" Kenpachi said.

"Do it again!"

"Maybe," Kenpachi considered.

"You fucking bastard, I'll kill you!" Ichigo claimed.

Kenpachi smiled and thrust into the warm heat, hitting Ichigo's prostate gland again and again. "You wanted it," he said as he thrust mercilessly. Ichigo's heat was getting to be too much for him. The pressure on his cock, the spiritual pressure bearing down on him so hard that the room was starting to make noises in protestation. Good thing I got a solid wood desk, Kenpachi thought. Of course that was when he heard its creaking noise start to make breaking splintering noises. Shit...this thing better hold together, Kenpachi vaguely thought.

"Kenpachi, no more, I can't take anymore!" Ichigo called out. His penis had been roughly pressing against the desk, rubbing it raw but taking him to the edge. He was relieved when he felt Kenpachi's big hand slide under him and wrap around it tightly. "I'm..." he couldn't even get the words out before he came forcefully. Behind him he heard Kenpachi groan as he clenched around him.

Kenpachi pushed himself into Ichigo a few more times and then released himself in the most powerful orgasim he'd ever had. He moaned and leaned on his hands, trying to not crush Ichigo below him. Finally he pulled himself out. He lurched forward and untied Ichigo's restraints. Ichigo barely managed to walk to the nearest chair, his legs shaking, and collapsed.

* * *

Later that night, Ichigo went out with a group of shinigami into the Rukon district. They clustered around a big booth, drinking and laughing.

"So, do you have anyone special this Valentine's Day?" Yumichika asked Ichigo innocently.

"Che, like who?" Ichigo replied.

"I don't know, our captain seemed pretty interested in going after you," Ikkaku said.

"Yeah right," Ichigo answered.

"Well, I was trying to set him up Rangiku," Yumichika answered.

"Yeah, I guess they used to date so it wouldn't surprised me if they got back together," Ikkaku agreed.

"What?" Ichigo asked lowly. He looked across the room to where Rangiku was getting more drinks and glared.

When she came back to the table the group chatted about nothing important. Then Yumichika said, "Hey, Rangiku, didn't you tell me you that you had a date waiting for you tonight?"

"Oh yeah, I should probably leave soon," Rangiku answered.

"I'm out for the night guys," Ichigo said, leaving the table.

Yumichika looked over at Ikkaku at smirked.

* * *

"Ok, you!" Ichigo said, inside Kenpachi's quarters. "Don't you dare lay a hand on that big boobed hussy!"

"Hm, let me think," Kenpachi considered.

Ichigo scowled at him. Kenpachi responded with a grin. "I have something else for you," he said.

"What?"

Kenpachi held up a studded collar with a leash.

It was only once Ichigo had the leash on and was in a compromising position that he remembered something. "Wait a minute! You said you hadn't even thought about sex for 100 years! You never dated Rangiku!"

"Too late now, you're already mine," Kenpachi said, his visible eye sparkling.


End file.
